


HighClass

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fiona!Snooty, Funny, Gallavich, HIghclass, Love, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:What if the Gallaghers and Milkoviches go somewhere high class? Like a restaurant or a party for work. The Gallaghers feel like they don't fit in, they can't really keep up with the conversations, but the Milkoviches blend perfectly. Mandy talks about fashion, Iggy talks sports, and Mickey talks cars. It doesn't have to be canon, they could be associates looking for funding.





	HighClass

**Author's Note:**

> Another Prompt down....and yet so many more to go. and WIP...everything is slowly coming together. :P

It was a big deal. To Fiona at least it was a big deal. This big fancy dinner for her job.It wasn't that it was important to her that left her siblings ready to snap her neck. It was her condescending bullshit. While Debbie fully understood her sister was stressed out, the speech she had made to her brothers second family, had left even her with a fury. She had stood there, and talked to the Milkoviches like they were less than the Gallaghers.  Debbie had watched as Ian had clenched his jaw in anger, and lip had balled up his fists. Both men extremely offended at the notion that their significant others and their siblings were any less than themselves. They had all come a long way from the teenage south-side trash that they had all once been. And The thing was The Gallaghers and the Milkoviches came from the same situations, same shitty neighborhood, shitty families, It was unfair to assume anyone family would be more embarrassing to Fiona than the other, but there she had stood, telling them not to embarrass her.  Even worse...she had been looking directly at Mickey when she said it. Even Carl had rolled his eyes, how dare she? Debbie at that moment had pressed her hand to hold her little brother back and whispered to him.  "She doesn't mean it...we know she doesn’t mean it." It was the truth, she knew that, but it didn’t make her want to punch her sister any less in the moment.

\--

 The place was nice. High class.  Fiona had been invited by some other landlords or something of the sort, and she was told it included her whole family and by extension that meant All of her family, Milkovich included. She was frustrated and pissed off, so frustrated and crabby about her family maybe embarrassing her or more so her families other family embarrassing her that she spends most of the meal on edge. She noticed her sister in eyeing her and she side glanced at Debbie. “What?” She snapped.

 

“Not even going to admit how wrong you were even now?” Debbie snapped and Fiona looked around only to find something complexity different from what she expected.

 

Mandy was standing against the wall talking to some women about fashion choices, and she even pulled out her phone to show off some of her new designs. Fiona, of course, hadn’t had a clue about them, but Debbie had. Debbie had been the one to convince her that her designs were worth something and the ladies seemed to agree because they nodded and smiled brightly at them as the chatted about their own outfits that they were wearing, and those designers.

 

Iggy was off in the corner in some long sports rant with a few of the guys and they were all laughing and carrying on. 

 

And Mickey…Mickey was yammering about cars absentmindedly but the beauty in it all as Debbie would note later, was during all of this, Mickey was staring across the room at Ian. Ian who was moving through the room with ease, talking to anybody and everybody about anything, and Yet he was watching Mickey just as intensely as Mickey was watching him. Debbie smiled.

  
  
“Are you saying I had no right to be worried?” Fiona asks her and Debbie rolled her eyes.

 

“Actually yes. I am saying you were an asshole.” Debbie says before walking off.

\--                                                                                                                                                         

 

The thing was there were only two people Fiona should have been worried about embarrassing her at this event. Said two people were two very obviously in love boys who couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They had been well behaved, but that feat was over, as soon as they got close enough to touch each other. It wasn’t long after that moment that Ian was holding his hand out for Mickey to follow him and follow him, he did. Afterall Mickey would follow that red-head anywhere.

 

As soon as they found the closet they closet the door and started making out feverishly.

“Couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.” Ian panted out before biting down on his neck.

 

“Thought we were supposed to be behaving,”Mickey says sarcastically, with little bite, Ian had been a wreck about it because he didn’t want to deal with Fiona when they got home.

 

“Shut up and get those pants off,” Ian growls, taking his own clothes off.  Mickey shrugs and chuckles. Seconds after his pants hit the ground, he is being pushed up  against the wall his hand held tight against the wall and Ian whines.  “push that ass out a little more.”  Mickey chuckles at the words but does as he's told, minutes later, his ass is being worked open by a very eager Ian Gallagher, who is panting. Mickey starts squirming, waiting, so ready for his boyfriend to take him, with no care of anybody looking for them or hearing them.

 

Ian drops to his knees, licking at Mickey’s hole, Mickey moans out for him, enjoying the feeling of Ian's tongue darting in and out of his ass. He is screaming out for him, shaking and a mess when Ian finally goes back up to his stance and lines himself up behind Mickey. He stills for a moment to look at Mickey’s perfect ass, and then when Mickey whines out for him, he enters him slowly until he bottoms out.

 

He is suddenly reminded where they are and reminds himself, he cant take his time on Mickey like he can at home.  He starts moving quickly, reveling in the feeling. They haven’t done a quicky in ages there was no longer a need to but this was hot. That feeling of getting caught.

 

“Fuck, faster, come on, give it to me…Fuck.” Mickey screams out and Ian moves his hand over Mickey’s mouth, which promptly causes Mickey to bite down on it, and he bites down on Mickey’s neck in return.

 

\--

 

Debbie is practically falling out of her chair laughing at her sisters horrified face right now. The sounds coming from the closet down the hall, were downright pornographic, which considering one half of that duo was her brother would usually gross her out but the fact that it was in the middle of Fiona’s snooty party, proved to be really entertaining. Especially when she saw Ian and Mickey emerge from said closet, looking disheveled, and trying to act discreetly as if the entire room hadn’t just heard their lovemaking seconds ago.  Debbie shakes her head and walks by the boys smacking them both on the arm.

 

“She’s fuming.” She whispered laughing. Ian’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. 

 

“Oh fuck…Mick…” He says looking at his boyfriend for the reaction. Everybody at this party knows they were fucking, heard it even.

 

Fiona saunters over to them, fire practically radiating off of her and Mickey smirks. Mickey might not like the fact that everyone in this room is looking at him right now, but pissing Fiona off was golden. He just shrugs.

 

“You! I asked you guys, for one thing, to behave….for a few hours and you….” She pants, furiously.

 

“Wait…You mean it's not the proper attitude to bang in the closet?” Mickey asks looking over at his boyfriend playfully.  “You lied to me.” Mickey fake gasps.  Some people in the room laugh a little, and Fiona looks unimpressed.

 

“It always was at my kinda parties.” Ian jokes shrugging and Mickey grabs Ian's hand.

 

“Let’s go find one of those parties,” Mickey announces and the other Milkovich and Gallagher siblings seem to agree as they follow the two men out leaving Fiona with her snooty party.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompts you want done? Come find me on tumblr @mysticallygallavich (or for those of you who know me on FB, you know where that message button is.) 
> 
> Know any songs that are perfect for Gallavich...come talk to me. (i have 3 fics that could use some great songs.) 
> 
> Just wanna talk...Yeah that too. I can be entertaining sometimes. Not always. but sometimes.


End file.
